In recent years, as structures of semiconductor devices have become finer, it has become increasingly important to protect semiconductor devices from electro static discharge (ESD), which causes malfunction or breaking.
For example, Patent Literature 1 below discloses an ESD protection element including a metal-oxide-semiconductor (MOS) transistor and a diode connected in parallel.